Windswept
by hellsgcddess
Summary: "You really can't keep doing this, Raven." I heard Steve say, as he sat next to me. "Why not?" I scoffed. "It's not like ever coming back." I took another drink. "Because you'll end up dying, and you know that's not what Bucky wants," Steve yelled at me. I didn't flinch as he yelled at me. "What's your point, Steve? He's not coming back." I told him, my voice breaking with a sob.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Marvel has all the rights to their franchise.**

 **A.N: alright so this is Windswept, a Bucky/OC to take up the space of Borderlines since it won't be returning. I missed writing something Marvel, so I started this and I'm loving it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy Windswept.**

* * *

 _Brooklyn, New York, 1941_

"Wait, holy shit, you're actually leavin'?" I asked Bucky, staring up at him as I handed him back his papers, as we leaned against my mom's kitchen counter. From somewhere in the house, I could hear my mom yell 'language' at me.

"She does have the ears of a hawk," Bucky commented as he folded the papers back up, and put them in his back pocket. "Let's go find Steve, yeah?"

I smiled, and grabbed my bag, yelling at my mom that I'd be back later. Bucky smiled as he held the door open, as we watched kids run down the sidewalk, laughing. Bucky and I made our way through the neighborhood of Brooklyn. We kept a close eye on alleyways, that's usually where our small, fragile friend would be.

That is, when we heard his voice. I dropped my head at his words. Bucky chuckled. "I could do this all day." Steve had said, before we heard him groan in pain. Bucky and I moved to the alley and I ducked under the man that was assaulting my best friend, while Bucky beat him up.

"Ya know, sometimes I think you like getting punched," Bucky said, as he shook off his hat. I double checked Steve for bruises and sighed.

"You'll need to ice your nose when you get home, Stevie." I poked his nose lightly, as he winced. "Exactly."

Steve ignored me as he looked at Bucky. "I had him on the ropes."

I watched as Bucky picked up papers, reading them as he looked back up at Steve. "Oh, you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"

"Again?" I whispered, glancing over at Steve.

"Shut up. Did you get your orders?" Steve asked, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." I gasped, frowning as Steve kicked at the ground.

"I should be going, not you," Steve whispered, as Bucky chuckled, before he wrapped his arms around the both of us.

"Come on, man! It's my last night. Gotta get you cleaned up." Bucky smiled down at Steve, who was on the other side, as Steve tilted his head.

"Why? Where are, we going?"

I leaned forward, a big grin on my face. "The future!"

* * *

Wait, so how did you and Steve meet?" The blonde asked me, as she looked around for my two best friends. I raised an eyebrow as I fixed my ponytail.

"Bucky introduced me, we all went to school together. But I knew Bucky before Steve." I explained as she ignored me, as we both saw Bucky and Steve coming up to us.

She immediately clung to Bucky's arm. I glared at her as I wrapped my arm around Steve's shoulders. "It's starting, guys!" I happily sang as we heard the music start.

We got there as Howard Stark walked on stage, a hat on, and a large smile on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all."

"Wait…" I frowned, as I grabbed a handful of popcorn from Steve, who offered me some.

We all listened to him explain what he was doing, and what he created. I glanced up at Bucky, who was totally in awe of what was happening on stage.

"Raven, you don't even try to hide it anymore," Steve whispered, as he nodded away from the Expo. I sighed, and followed him to where he was standing, or trying to activate one of those pictures when you stand on it. "You know, you're really bad at hiding things when you're in love with someone." He told me, as we looked at photos that were supposed to be from the future.

"Yeah, we'll, there's nothing happening with it anyway," I shrugged. "So, I'll just watch from the sidelines as he goes off to war and hope that he comes back with his limbs attached. "

"Hey, guys, where'd you run off to?" We turned around to see Bucky approaching, with what's her face waiting in the background. I sighed, and made my way to the other side of the paintings, looking at 'modern' airplanes, but then again, I had no idea what the future would look like. I only about 40 years left…but it's whatever.

"Hey…" I turned around, and look up at Bucky, as I refused to meet his eyes. "You know it's my last night, doll. Come out with us." I shrugged again.

"Nah, you go half fun with what's her face," I whispered. "Go dance." I gave him a smile, finally looking up at him.

He sighed, before pulling me into a huge hug, as I held back tears as I hugged him back even harder, "I don't want to let go." I whispered in his shoulder as I sniffed.

"I know, doll." He whispered, kissing my temple as he pulled away from the hug. "I'll try to stop by in the morning, or come by tonight." He promised. "Make sure that Steve doesn't kill himself, okay?"

"I promise, my super soldier."

* * *

I sat on the steps, smoking a cigarette I stole from my dad. As I watched everyone go by. "Why are you still up?" I flicked the ashes away, looking up at Bucky, his hair a mess, and his hat askew.

"Couldn't sleep. How was what's her face?" I glanced up at him, inhaling from the 'death stick' as Steve called them.

Bucky seemed confused as he sat next to me on the cold steps. "Rave, what are you talking about? We didn't lay bricks." He frowned, before he sighed. "She was goin' on a bender. Left the bar after two dances, then I found her throwing up in an alleyway, I took her home, and now I'm here."

I took another hit from the cigarette before Bucky took it away from me. "You're 20, don't hurt your lungs, doll."

"Says you! You're gonna go get yourself fuckin' killed!" I yelled, in a hushed whisper so my parents wouldn't hear me.

Bucky blinked at me. "That's why you're upset." He realized. I laughed, throwing my head back as I did, before my laughter turned into tears. Bucky, being my best friend, quickly realized it, and took me in his arms, as I wrapped myself around him, now sobbing.

"Please don't go, Buck. Please don't leave me." I whimpered as I clung onto him. I froze as I realized what I had said. Oh no. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Doll, you know I'll never leave you." He whispered, as something fell around my neck. "Keep 'em." He whispered pressing his lips against my hair. "Now all the guys will back off when Steve's not around." I chuckled and pulled back from his shoulder, as he wiped the tears away.

I moved off his lap as he stood up. I took a moment before standing up with him, trying to give him my best smile. He laughed.

"Beautiful, doll." He whispered, before wiping away an escaping tear. "I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

* * *

 **You should know the drill by now, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I, Alyscha, do not own any of the following below, except the original characters, and the plotline. Marvel has all the rights to their franchise.**

* * *

"Raven, you've got to get up and come with me. I have stuff to tell you." I groaned as sunshine hit my eyes, while Steve shook me awake. "C'mon Rav, I'll even buy you breakfast." Damn him, and his ways.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake." I mumbled in the sheets as I sat up, rolling my eyes open while Steve glanced out the window. I raised an eyebrow. "You were lying about the breakfast, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. I'll be downstairs." He gave me a smile, and then walked out of my room as I got ready for the day. I frowned, it's been a few weeks since Bucky left, and this was the first time I was seeing Steve. Something was up.

I tied my hair into a bun as I walked downstairs, and sat across from Steve as I raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Steve chuckled. "You know me so well."

"Steve. Out with it," I nodded. "I haven't seen you since Buck left, the hell happened?"

He gave me a smile. "I got in. I've been at camp training. I stopped by before I went to go take part of something." He mumbled the last part.

"And what's that?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

Steve sighed, and leaned forward. "I met this man, after Bucky left, who accepted me into the army. Dr. Erskine." He told me. "I'm about to leave for the experiment. I can't tell you what it's going to do, or what the procedure is, but if it works, I'll actually be a superhero, Raven." He gave me a smile. "You'll be the first to know, okay? I'll come right back." He stood, as I followed suit and walked him to the door. "I promise." He smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Steve," I mumbled, before walking back to my room. I couldn't lose my other best friend, I'd have nobody after that.

"Raven!" Mom called me downstairs as I sat on the fire escape, smoking a cigarette. I sighed, and blew out the smoke, putting it out as I climbed back into the window, closing it behind me. I walked downstairs, and raised an eyebrow at the man standing in my kitchen.

"Told you I'd be back, didn't I?" Steve smirked at me. "Listen, Raven. I don't have much time, okay? You can come with me, or stay here."

Mom nudged me forward. "Go with him,"

I looked at Steve, at the new Steve. "You're going to explain everything, got it, Rogers?"

He smiled, "Of course."

* * *

I sat back in the cab, after Peggy and Steve both explained everything to me. "So, you're like...immortal?" I raised an eyebrow. "Fuck, I need a cigarette."

"No, he isn't immortal, but he heals quicker than all of us and we have an idea of what he can do. But we haven't tested it yet…" Peggy spoke, as I twisted the metal around my neck. "Right now, he'll just be doing some small gigs here and there to let people know of his presence. After that, we'll see what happens."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing at Steve as he blinked at me, silently telling me not to say anything. Of course, I didn't listen. "So he's your show monkey?" I raised an eyebrow. "To what, recruit more men into the war? I'm pretty sure there's already enough." I spoke. "He wanted to become a fighter for the American side, not a stupid little show monkey that's going to do gigs for the government when that's not what he signed up for!"

"Raven…" Steve warned me.

"If you wanted someone to help people recruit others, you could've called Marlon Brando! Not my best friend. Either he goes and actually fights in this godforsaken war, or you can find someone else." I growled out.

Peggy sat in silence for a while, before nodding. "What's your blood type?"

I blinked, taken back by her question. "O."

She gave me a smile, then looked at Steve. "We'll do a blood transfusion when we get to the lab. Your friend here, Raven Jones, has quite the fight in her and would also be perfect for the experiments. Hopefully, the transfusions will work." She smiled. Then, she glanced at me, "You'll most likely be a spy, to report back to us."

"No," I told her. "I go where Steve goes. Not where you tell me."

She nodded. "I understand."

Once we got to the lab, they sat Steve and me down in chairs, as they prepped our skin for the transfusion. I looked up and saw Howard Stark walk in. He nodded to Steve in greeting before he came to me and shook my hand, "Howard Stark, it's nice to meet you, Raven."

"Likewise." I smiled, "So, do you know what exactly is happening here?" I looked down and realized that the blood was already moving through the two tubes.

"Well, since the man who created the serum died earlier today, we aren't sure how to make more quite yet, so we're hoping that this experiment will work. In theory, you'll be advanced with everything you do. Not like Steve here, but the same abilities. Yours will just be...lesser."

Steve asked the question that I was thinking. "And if it doesn't work?"

"Why wouldn't it? You're the same blood type." Howard gave us a smile, then walked out of the room.

"Hey, Stevie?" I mumbled, as spots appeared in my vision. "I can't... I cnat see sthgiart. Evehtyring flees fynnu." I mumbled, as I slumped over and everything went dark.

* * *

" _Raven, come on, wake up!" I shot up and looked around. I glanced at the source of the voice. "Hey, doll. You've been out for a while, haven't you?" I frowned._

" _Bucky? You're in England though…" I mumbled. I looked around, "Where the hell am I?" I frowned. "How are we speaking?!"_

 _Bucky took my face in his hands. "Hey, shhh, everything's okay. I'm not sure how we're speaking but it's okay. I miss you so much, doll. I dream of you every night." He smiled as he traced my cheek, "Listen, okay? I'm coming back to you, okay? You and Steve have to find me. I'm alive, okay?"_

 _I nodded, "Will do, soldier."_

" _That's my girl. It's time to wake up now, okay?" He smiled, as he kissed my cheek, and everything went dark again._

"RAVEN!" My eyes snapped open as I saw Steve above me. "Hey, you're okay." I nodded, looking around the room. Where on earth did I go? Where was Bucky? I shook my head, and sat up.

"What happened?" I slurred my words.

"It worked, you're advanced." He smiled, "We aren't sure what happened an hour ago though, you slumped over and you're heartbeat got real slow, to the point where you were almost dead." He whispered.

"I went to Bucky…" I whispered. "He told me that he was okay, and that we had to go find him. He doesn't know how we got to speak either, I was in a tent…" I mumbled. "What the fuck?"

"Language." Steve gave me a look as he looked back at Peggy and Howard. "Any ideas?"

"Not a clue," Howard answered, looking at me with concern. "Can you tell us anything more?"

I thought back, "It was raining, and smelled disgusting. Rotting. There was gunfire outside, a lot of it." I remembered. "It was dark outside. There were other people in the tent but they didn't see me, I don't know if they couldn't see me or ignored me."

Steve frowned, and sat at the edge of the bed, "Do you think you can go back?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure how to try, but I can."

"Do it." Peggy nodded to me.

I nodded, and closed my eyes, seeing the same scene as I did, feeling Bucky's arms around me, his hand on my cheek, the smell of rotting bodies, the gunfire.

* * *

" _Can I help you?" I looked over, and saw a man. "Who are you?"_

" _Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow, "Where's...Barnes?"_

" _Bucky? He's three tents to the left, Who are you?" He asked again. I frowned, and nodded to him, "I'm Gabe Jones. 107th." He told me. "Your turn."_

" _Raven Jones. Nice to meet you." I gave him a smile, before nodding to the tent flaps. 'To the left?" He nodded, telling me to be careful as I made my outside, into the trenches, moving quickly to the tent that my best friend was in._

" _Raven? How'd you get here?" I smiled at Bucky, as I sat next to him._

" _Well, some shit happened with Steve, and I had the same shit happen, just on a smaller scale, and now I can leave my body? I guess? I'm so confused with everything. Where are we?" I asked._

" _France," Bucky answered, "Why?"_

" _Howard Stark wanted to know. I gotta figure out a way to get back, okay? We don't know what's happening." Bucky looked down, at our hands that were twisted together. "I'll try to be back soon, okay? We have to figure out what the times are."_

 _Bucky sighed, tracing my lips with his fingers, "Alright, doll." He smiled, "I'll see you soon, okay?" I smiled, and nodded._

 _I closed my eyes as I thought back to the stark hospital room, seeing Steve, Peggy, and Howard._

I was in the hallway when I got back. I frowned, and looked at the room number on my arm, and then at the room number that was in front of me. Three to the left of where I needed to be.

I shrugged, and walked to where I needed to be. "Hey guys," I opened the door as I walked inside. "Buck's in France, he didn't tell me exactly where. I also met someone named Gabe, he seemed really nice."

"Well," Steve stood up. "Let's go to the camp, and then to France." He patted my shoulder. "Get dressed and meet me outside."

* * *

 **And the second chapter's done! I finally got the muse back for the story, and if anyone has read Borderline, did you see what I added from the story? (I'll give you a hint, it's Raven's power). I'll explain everything in the next couple of chapters, and get the ball rolling to move to the next movies and such, this story will be the first Avenger, Avengers, and the winter soldier. Then, when that's done, I'll open with AOU, and move on with that. Alright, thanks, guys. You know what to do.**


End file.
